War Between Us
by Kirin the Vampiress
Summary: Kuroi Kaishi is a half vampiress with what seems to be the perfect life: great friends,a great husband(Mika). That all ends though when the past starts haunting, not only her, but other vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Mika's POV**

"Kuroi?" I held her body close to mine, smoothing my hand through her hair."Will you be me my mate?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

Kuroi was a little shorter than I was so she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck, pulling herself into a kiss. The only woman I truly loved in 207 years.

We stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. I slowly pulled away, and our heads rested on each other's shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Mika."

"HOWDY MIKA!" It was Vancha March. I let kuroi go. "I saw that," he laughed,"So you two together?" I could feel myself turning red. Vancha laughed again. "Congratulations!"

The green-haired prince draped an arm around Kuroi.

"Hey, Love, when you're done with Mika you know where to find me!" Why that piece of...

"I'll be sure to do that..." Kuroi said, pushing his arm off.

"Well, let's not just stand here," Vancha exclaimed, "Lets celebrate!"

Vancha is really loud and outgoing. He grabbed Kuroi I and hurried us out of the Hall of Princes to the Main Hall.

When we sat down at a table Vancha made sure that every vampire in Vampire Mountain knew about Kuroi and I. Kuroi was blushing and snuggling up against me.

Barrels of ale were taken out. My fellow prince Darren Shan walked over with his girlfriend Kirin and their friend Arwyn.

"Mika, congrats'!" Darren smiled. I really hate this much attention.

**Kuroi's POV**

I'm so happy! Ever since my day's as Mika's assistant I've loved him. We've actually been seeing each other for the past year, but today we were an official couple. Does that now mean I'm Kuroi Ver Leth?

"Hey, Kuroi!"

Arwyn and Kirin sat in front of me. Kirin had shoulder length dark auburn hair and blue eyes. Arwyn's hair was also auburn, but lighter, with green eyes. I had known them both for 3 years. They were a little older than me, but still great friends.

"So you finally found someone...great choice!" Arwyn smiled. I could feel my face heating up.

"Here," Kirin passed down 3 mugs, "Congratulations, Kuroi! How-"

Before Kirin could finish Vancha interrupted. The Mess Hall was now packed with vampires all joining in on the celebration.

"ATTENTION!" he yelled standing on a table, holding his ale high. "TO MIKA AND KUROI!"

"To Mika! To Kuroi!" chorused the clan.

I looked up at Mika next to me who was blood red. That's when the drinking started...

**Darren's POV**

"...Oh...not _again_..." I grumbled feeling my pounding head.

Once again I had gotten drunk. I had only planned to have one round, but I guess it got out of hand. Wait...I'm in my room. How'd I get here?

"Hi...Darren. I brought...you back...when...you passed out...last...night."

It was Harkat. Harkat was the little person who had been traveling with Arwyn, Mr.Crepsley, Vancha, and I. The 4 of us were back at Vampire Mountain for the past few years from trying to hunt down the Lord of the Vampaneze. We had come back so we could give a report to the other Princes and talk it over with them.

"Thanks, where's Mr.Crepsley by any chance?"

"In his...room...I think."

I grabbed a white shirt and a pair of jeans and threw them on. As I reached for the handle to the door, Harkat advised,"Careful, Mr..... Crepsley wasn't...in a good mood...earlier."

That wasn't new. Harkat was going to stay in our room and sleep a little bit more. I walked out of the room and I conveniently found Mr.Crepsley across the hall. He was staggering to his room, using the wall as his support. His red hair was everywhere and he looked pretty crappy.

"Having fun?" I joked.

"Watch it," he growled, "By the way, you have a meeting."

**Kuroi's POV**

Why am I in my room? Wait...last night...oh god: Vancha and his big-ass mouth. That was my first time getting drunk and I get stuck with a stupid headache. That's the only problem I guess with partying here, the next day a hangover.

Where's Mika? Did he bring me back here? I turn around in bed to find no one there. I can't remember anything from yesterday. There's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"It's Arwyn, I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast together?"

I quickly threw on a pair of tan caprice and a light blue tank top, and pulled my hair back.

When Arwyn and I sat down at a table Kirin and Darren are pushing in their chairs.

"Have fun," Kirin snickered giving Darren a kiss.

"Oh, sure. What's so fun about a meeting?" Darren mumbled.

"Well that's what you get for being a Prince, _sire_!"

Darren shot her an evil glance before walking away to the Hall of Princes. Kirin saw Arwyn and I and sat down again.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi," I smiled," I guess Mika went to the same meeting. Do either of you remember last night?"

"Not really, but I do remember Vancha and Mr.Crepsley singing about dancing flowers and singing trees..." Kirin laughed.

The three of us ate and had blood before deciding to go to the Halls of Sport. Most of the games there were physical combat- wrestling, boxing, karate, weight lifting, and even speed chess. We went to the bars though. The bars is a game in which there are several bars you fight on with only a wooden staff as your defense.

Right now Arra Sails was fighting Vanez Blane. Kirin was Arra's assistant and had known her since she was 5 years old, making Arra like her mother. Vanez was the game's master. He had only one eye that was lost to a lion and light ginger colored hair.

Arra caught Vanez off guard. Before he could do any block, she swung hard on his hip knocking him to the ground. Arra smiled and jumped down, offering Vanez her hand.

"Well down, Arra." Vanez commented.

"No, my compliments to you."

Arra had drops of sweat running down her face. She was a good fighter. There weren't to many female vampires, but Arra had proven herself as strong as any male. Kirin walked up to Arra and handed her a towel to wipe her face off, and also gave one to Vanez.

"Thanks, Kirin. Want to have a go up there?" Arra asked.

"No way, if I'm going to ever face you again I'll need to train more."

"Arwyn," I whispered.

"Yea?"

"Want to have a go up there? You and me?"

Arwyn grinned. "Prepare to die!"


	2. Chapter 2

** Kuroi's POV **

I asked Vanez if Arwyn and I could have a round on the bars and he had no problem. He, Kirin, and Arra backed away as Arwyn and I mounted. Several vampires had been standing by awaiting the fight.

I was pretty good at the bars. I'd never fought Arwyn before, and the only people who had ever beaten me were Mika and Kirin. After this fight, if I won, I would fight Arra.

Finally Vanez blew the whistle telling us to start. Arwyn attacked quickly, trying to have her staff collide with my head. I blocked it and jumped to another bar. As Arwyn followed I swiped at her ankle. She lost her balance, but caught herself. Some vampires were cheering for Arwyn, some for me.

I decided to let her attack me all she wanted and just keep up my defense. She would eventually get tired and then I would have my chance.

Arwyn was fighting her best, which was really good. Arra was shouting directions to one of us, but I couldn't hear her over the shouting vampires. Drops of sweat were falling from Arwyn's face and hair that had once been tied back had fallen out. Now was my time to strike. With all my saved energy I advanced towards her swinging my staff above my head and jabbing at her.

Arwyn leaped back and didn't realize I had her cornered. More shouting and cheering. "Now is your chance!" "Arwyn fight back!" Finish her off!" "Push back!"

My last move: I faked a shot at her stomach, which she fell for, and with all my strength, whacked my staff at her head. Arwyn fell off the bars and the crowd roared with delight. I jumped down next to Arwyn who was dazed.

"Arwyn? Sorry about that! Are you ok? Good fight!"

I helped her to her feet and we walked over to Vanez, Kirin, and Arra near a bench.

"Awesome fighting skills!" Arra praised me. "I await the chance I get to fight you."

What surprised me though was her outstretched hand. Arra only shook the hand of the people she respected...very few. I sat on the bench next to Arwyn.

"You ok?" I laughed.

"Sure." she mumbled.

Today was already going great. Vanez had gone to start another game and I really wanted to go see if Mika's meeting was finished. Arra, Kirin, and Arwyn came also.

We walked out of the Hall of Sport and continued through passages leading to the Hall of Princes. But as we passed the main entrance into the mountain, all hell broke loose.

I gasped at the site that lay ahead of us. Hundreds of vampaneze and vampets poured into the mountain, killing any vampire in their way. No one had thought the war had come to this.

A few years ago there were vampaneze hidden in the mountain by a going-to-be prince Kurda Smahlt. Kurda murdered Gavner Purl, a vampire general, when he had found out. Darren had actually seen the whole thing and got away. That battle we had won. Now there was this.


	3. Chapter 3

** Kuroi's POV **

Arra quickly grabbed a metal chain off the wall and threw a sword to Kirin. She loved fighting and absolutely hated the vampaneze. Arwyn picked two daggers off the wall, too, while I didn't know what to do.

Mika wasn't out of his meeting yet and nobody besides the princes could open the door to the Hall of Princes. He or the other princes had no way of knowing there was now a battle going on. I ran as fast as I could to their meeting.

** Darren's POV**

Can this go on any longer? _BANG! BANG! _Who's at the door? Who cares! Five more minutes of this and I think I'll die! Arrow looked pissed that someone would have the nerve to interrupt a meeting of the princes. I got up and walked over to the door and placed my hand on it. As the door slowly opened it reveled Kuroi.

"Kuroi? What's wrong?" She looked exhausted and scared at the same time. Mika, Vancha, and Arrow ran over.

"Vampaneze! Vampets! Here in the mountain!" she wheezed.

"TO HELL WITH THEM!" Arrow roared.

I pulled a long knife down that was hanging on the wall as a decoration. Mika and Arrow ran off also grabbing knives not wasting any time. Before Mika left he kissed Kuroi. Vancha ran off somewhere and brought back two bags. Tossing one to Kuroi he said, "Take these. I know how good you are with them."

They must have been throwing stars. They were both Vancha's and Kirin's favorite weapon. They, too, took a sword.

The battle was only starting.

** Kirin's POV **

Dammit! There's too many of them. Thank God the vampet's don't have guns. I've killed 2 vampaneze and 6 Vampet's and as far as I can see, I regret, they're winning.

There's a white cloaked person in the corner a few ways off...he isn't doing anything. Is he one of us?

More vampires are coming. There's Mika and Arrow! And here comes Darren, Kuroi and Vancha! I'll go see who that cloaked person is. May be it's the Lord of the Vampaneze!

Blood is every where. Hundred's of vampaneze, can we hold them off?

"You there!" I yelled advancing. "Are you scared to fight? Show yourself you coward!"

He isn't moving. Fine then, he can die with no honor. As I raise my, _what?_ He quickly threw off his cloak and blocked my blow with a machete.

"So you _are_ a vampaneze," I growled.

** Arwyn's POV **

I think I know why the vampaneze came to Vampire Mountain: the Stone of Blood. If they get a hold of the stone, they could destroy us.

I've killed 1 vampaneze and 7 humans. How dare the vampaneze bring humans here. Can't they fight their own battles?

_SLICE_, 8 humans. I crossed my arms, with daggers at hand, and slit the man's throat open, may he burn in hell.

Wait...who's that Kirin's fighting? He's looking straight at me...! Is that, no way…_Its STEVE!_ Oh my god! I can feel tears form in my eyes. It's my brother...MY BROTHER…a vampaneze.

** Kirin's POV **

What? Now is my chance. Why is he staring at Arwyn? Whatever. I raise my sword at his neck.

"_NOOO!"_ Arwyn screams.

Before I can kill him, she knocks me down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!? Arwyn this is _war!_ Why are you defending our enemy?"

Why? Words can't explain this situation. The vampaneze glares at me. He smirks and clenches the handle of his machete tightly while Arwyn and I on the ground, helpless. My sword is over to the left. If I try to get it, he'll strike.

He starts squatting to our level still smirking. He looks me over and grabs Arywn's chin, bringing her face close to his. Quiet tears are flowing from her eyes.

"I may mean something to you, but you mean nothing to me, _sister_." he whispers to Arwyn.

Sister? That's Arwyn's _brother_?

"Your mistake will cost your life," he sneered.

I shot up as fast as I could and pulled a dagger strapped to my thigh and slashed it across his face. Blood came up from one cheek, to his nose, to his other cheek as he screeched. Another vampaneze ran over. He grabbed Arwyn's brother and flitted out of the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

** Arra's POV **

Glalda, that's his name. He has long red hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. He mocks the fact that I am a woman. We're fighting and I've almost killed him. I hear someone calling to me.

"Arra, are you ok?"

It's Larten. I love him with all my heart. I wish we were still together, but it wouldn't work out.

"Do you need help?"

I laugh.

"Larten, it's not I who needs the help!" I yell back.

The mere thought of needing help to kill this fool is hilarious.

"I'll have him finished before-"

** Larten's POV **

"NOOO!" I scream.

Arra! No, not Arra!

** Arra's POV **

My, my stomach. Extreme pain, unexplainable by words. Larten I hear him killing everything in his path to get here and Glalda laughing.

"Now, woman..."I reach my hand to my stomach and feel metal. My spiked chain is on the ground and I can't move. _Yank!_ I scream and fall to my knees. His sword is covered in blood, my blood. This is it. Glalda points the sword between my eyes and pulls it back. "...This is how we rid of your kind." he finishes.

Something knocks his sword out of his hand: A throwing star. I see Kuroi in the distance. Glalda sneers and whips around to see her. Thank the God's for Kuroi.

Arms lock underneath mine and start to carry me away. It's Larten. My consciousness is fading by the second. Larten tells me he loves me as I'm placed on a stretcher. He tells me to hold on and that everything is going to be all right. Will it?

** Kuroi's POV **

The vampaneze that almost killed Arra stands before me. I'll kill him for even touching her with his blade. He growls and grabs his sword and charges at me weapon raised. He's a good distance away, but closer he comes.

As fast as I could, I wiped out three throwing stars. He didn't expect it. One went into his stomach, one missed, and one much to my advantage, hit him smack in the middle of his face, right in the eyes.

His blood-curdling scream made me cringe. I hated him for what he did. Blood ran from his face to his hands. I drew my sword. Fire blazed in my heart, all the hate for this man.

"And _we_ get rid of_ your_ kind _this _way!" I yelled slicing off his head. It rolled to the ground next to my foot. I spat on it and moved on.

** Steve's POV **

"Gannen Harst, you idiotic fool! Why did you take me out of the mountain?" I roared.

We were outside of Vampire Mountain. I could see it in the distance. The moon was high in the sky and reflected of Gannen's blond hair.

"I'm sorry, sire. I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Take me back," I demanded, my hands forming to fists. "I want to finish that battle and get the Stone of Blood."

"As you wish, sire. I shall not interfere again. I just didn't want you to get hurt by that vampiress. She looked strong."

"I'll worry about that," I snapped.

I jumped on his back and he flitted.

On the way back to the battle we passed staggering wounded vampets and vampaneze, but my mind focused on Arwyn. She had left my mom and I to become a vampire. I realize that now. Just like Darren left, too. Darren doesn't know I'm a 1/2 vampaneze, not to mention _Lord _of the Vampaneze. Neither does Arwyn.

We're back, the attack still rages on. I jump down pull out my weapon. Gannen asks my permission first, and goes to fight.

** Kirin's POV **

"We'll settle this later." I hissed at Arwyn.

She was crying, but I didn't care right now, the clan was at stake. I can see Darren, Vancha and Mika fighting. Where is Arra though?


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroi's POV

Who's that man? He has long silver hair and soft gray eyes. He isn't a vampire, but he's too beautiful to be a vampaneze.

Gasp. A knife goes flying past my face and lands on the wall behind me. It missed me by an inch. I whip around to see a full vampaneze with a grim expression. Anger.

"You killed Glalda," he growled, "and you'll pay for his life with yours."

He is very muscular. I am only a half vampire. He a full vampaneze who is HUGE…can I handle this opponent?

Steve's POV

Who is that woman to the right? Even through the fighting and blood I see her. She has long black hair tainted with dark blue and her eyes…I feel myself being drawn deeper and deeper…

She's fighting Rob, a huge bald Vampaneze. I must say her chances of coming out of that fight alive are quite low.

Kuroi's POV

I'm up against the wall trapped. The vampaneze draws a blade. I must stay strong. He looks considerably at his sword, and to my surprise he puts it back.

"I don't need this to kill you."

He smirks. I quickly grab the dagger on the wall and bring it down on him. He catches my arm and laughs. He squeezes my arm tightly, forcing the dagger to fall to the floor. I whimper in pain. I punch him in the head with my free hand. That wiped the smirk off his face and makes him blink. His grip loosens and I kick him hard in the shin and give him a nice "thanks" uppercut.

The vampaneze stumbles back, but I wasn't done. I jump kicked him right in the throat. Wow, I never thought I could fight this well…

Steve's POV

This woman amazes me…her swift movement and skill. Maybe I was wrong. Looks like Rob needs the help…

There's Darren. I hate him for what he did to me. He knew I wanted to be a vampire, but he had to just shove it in my face when he became one. Yeah right, he saved my life! He just spat on me when we were suppose to be friends…the bastard.

Isn't he a prince though? That's right! He and his other pathetic friends are supposed to be hunting me down! The mere thought makes me laugh.

I'll use him to open the door to the Hall of Princes! With all the fighting going on, no one will notice him missing! I'll force him to open the door, or even better kill him for what he put me through, and just simply put his hand on it! The Stone of Blood is basically already ours! This is way too easy…


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroi's POV

"You know, I don't need a weapon to kill you either!" I yelled.

With that, I grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall. I quickly, before he could react, put one hand on his chin, one on the top of his head, and SNAP! His neck was broken instantly.

The Vampaneze fell forward. I mead Deaths Touch by placing my middle finger on my forehead, middle and index fingers on my eyelids. "Even in death, may you be triumphant."

I don't really know why I made Death's Touch for him. He and the rest of his clan had attacked our mountain and killed our people. Meh…it really doesn't matter.

Darren's POV

"STEVE LEONARD?" I cried.

He smiled evilly. My once best friend was in Vampire Mountain. He had changed so much. His hair that I remembered as dirty blonde was now long and silver. He had the same silver eyes though.

"What happened to you? You're a vampaneze?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm not just a vampaneze Darren…I'm the one you've been trying to hunt down."

"What? The Lord of the Vampaneze?!?"

"So many questions, Darren, but one thing's for sure, you are going to die."

How can this be happening? Steve Leonard…he, the Lord of the Vampaneze, and me, a vampire prince.

Arwyn's POV

I still can't get over it. My brother…it's been 18 long years. When I was 14 and Steve 9, I met Gavner Purl. I had run away one night and found him wounded in the woods. I helped him and we talked. From that night on we would tell each other everything. He told me about being a vampire and I told him about how I hated my life.

One night, when I was 15, my mom and I got into a fight. I was mad at her, and without realizing it, set my trashcan on fire, which spread to the rest house. Now, Steve knew I had been spending time with Gavner, but at that moment I didn't know what to do. So I ran, leaving my blazing house, found Gavner, and asked if I could leave with him to a vampire's assistant. He said yes.

I feel so bad for Steve. We were really close and I just left him with mom. But how, how could he become a vampaneze?

Steve's POV

Me and Darren are fighting…I'm winning. He's wounded and struggling. Joy. All I have is hate for him. I'm taller than, giving me a slight advantage, not mention stronger.

I push as hard as I could with my knife, trying to make him suffer, but he held strong with his hand. I had him against a wall. Finally his strength gave way.

My knife fell deep into his right shoulder. He gave an agonizing scream, but I just laughed. I love seeing my enemy beg for mercy, especially Darren Shan.

Kirin's POV

I'm getting really worried because I see Arra anywhere, but I keep fighting. Arra, I guess you could say, is the only family I have. When I was 5 years old my parents were brutally murdered, I would later find out, by a Vampaneze. For some reason I can't remember, I went in their room and found them dead. Being 5, I ran outside and screamed for help, eventually wandering in the woods and getting myself lost. That's when I found Arra Sails. She took me back to my home, but when finding my parents dead, took me with her. It was when I was 16, I became a ½ vampiress.

So I've known her for 25 years, we kinda have the mother-daughter thing and are really close.

Hmm…where's Darren? I can't see him either. Oh my gosh!

"DARREN!"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve's POV

Way too easy! I drag the unconscious Darren to the Hall of Princes. Thanks to that one vampire, Kurda Smahlt, we have maps to this place and know it inside out.

We finally get there through all the tunnels. I've waited for this moment for so long.

Darren is semi-conscious. I pull his had up, the same arm where I stabbed him, and he lets out a groan. It's so pathetic how I beat him so easily..

Kirin's POV

Arwyn's brother has Darren! Darren…is he dead?!? No not Darren! The vampaneze has Darren's hand, about to put it on the door to the hall of Princes. Now's my chance.

Steve's POV

"Thanks for all your help buddy," I snicker.

Darren groans again. Stone of Blood, here I come! What?!

"Put him down!" someone yells.

I whip around to see the vampiress from earlier, the one who cut me on my face.

"I said put him down!" she screams.

I'm not going to let her get in the way of my plan.

Kuroi's POV

Why did Kirin run off in the direction of the hall of Princes? I'll go see why. I run all the way there to see Darren unconscious on the ground next to the man I saw earlier. The one with silver hair. So he is a vampaneze. Kirin's standing there too! The vampaneze is trying to use Darren to get to the Stone of Blood!

Kirin raises her sword.

"I have no choice then," she sneers.

The vampaneze draws a sword. He runs over to Kirin. Their swords clash together. I have to help Darren! While the vampaneze is fighting her I'll get Darren out of here.

I sneak over to the unconscious Darren. His right shoulder had a small life in it and he has several other cuts on him. Also a bleeding lip. I slowly life him up onto my shoulder. Before I start walking away I hear Kirin holler. I turn to see her on the ground. The vampaneze didn't intend to kill her. He didn't have his sword now, so at least he didn't wound her. She stumbled up again, determined. But what surprised me was that the vampaneze didn't get his sword off the ground.

Kirin was weakening. I had to get Darren out of here, I thought.

I started to, slowly, walk away in the shadows. Kirin falls to the ground with the vampaneze's fist in her face.

I wish I could help her, but I can't. The vampaneze realizes Darren is gone. His eyes search the room, finally seeing us, crap! He walks over to Darren and I. His eyes are so beautiful, but install so much fear, I can feel my legs slightly tremble.

"Put him down," he hisses.

Without thinking, I slowly put Darren on the ground. Why am I so afraid? The vampaneze grabs my chin.

"No I'd hate to kill you," he pulls out another dagger, the kind in Darren's shoulder, "So back away from him.

MIKA!

"Put it down!"

The vampaneze whips around, grabbing me, and spins me around with him. His dagger goes to my throat.

"Mark my word, one move and she dies," he says.

I feel tears forming. Mika stares at me helpless and grits his teeth.

"Don't you dare harm Kuroi," Mika growls.

"Oh, so that's her name," he pulls the knife closer to my skin making me gasp, "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

The vampaneze runs his hand through my hair, obviously trying to get Mika mad.

"I may have failed this time, but when I'm full vampaneze, the clan of vampires will be no more. But, I'm not the only one who failed today. Darren Shan and his 2 other friends, who are trying to kill me, couldn't even do that when I showed up on their doorstep."

And with that, helpless, I was taken out of Vampire Mountain in the hands of…a vampaneze


	8. Chapter 8

Kirin's POV

Gasp! Darren! I'm not in the Hall of Princes, I'm in my room. I look up to see the face of Arwyn.

"What…what happened?" I ask.

"Listen, we need to talk. Before that, though, come quickly."

Arwyn hurries me off somewhere. I lift my hand to my neck. At my touch I feel a jolt of pain. Wait! Now I remember! Arwyn's brother and I were fighting and…black.

Arwyn opens the door revealing several stretchers with wounded vampires. I had never been here before…it was like a hospital.

"Arwyn why are we here?" I whispered.

She doesn't answer, but grabs my hand and pulls me to a stretcher in the back with Arra in at. Mr. Crepsly at her side, and Darren.

Her stomach…

"Arra?" I stutter.

"Kirin? Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

Her voice is quiet. Tears now flow freely down my face. I sit down on a chair beside her and take her hand.

"I need to tell you something. You've always been a daughter to me and I'll never forget the day I found you in the woods 24 years ago. I wish I could be here more. I-"

"-No!" I cry, "Arra don't talk like that, of course you'll be here with all of us. I need you here!"

A single tear runs down Arra's face. Her attention turns to Mr. Crepsly who is also crying.

"Larten? Will you teach and train Kirin for me?"

"Arra of course, but you'll be here to do that! You have to hold on! You'll make it! Everything is going to be ok!" he grabs Arra into an embrace, "You can't leave!"

"…I love you…"

Mr. Crepsly pulls her away. A lifeless face stares at him.

"NO!" I scream.

Kuroi's POV

I'm in a dark cave. I think someone knocked me out as I was being taken away. I try to push myself up, but metal chains bind my hands. Damn that vampaneze…DAMN THEM ALL! A thick piece of tape covers my mouth. I can't see anything.

I'm finally up right. No one is here. I move my feet around and find them in chains too. I hear someone coming… the vampaneze that kidnapped me.

"You're awake."

He moves in front of me and rips the tape off my face.

"OW!" I scream, "Take me back to Vampire Mountain!"

He didn't say anything. After I make my request again he says:

"You know, you talk too much, Maybe I should tape your mouth shut again."

"Maybe you should take me back to Vampire Mountain…" I grumbled, "What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?"

He sighed in frustration.

"I needed a way out without your boyfriend causing any trouble and you were kind of just standing there, so I just put two and two together."

I rolled my eyes,

"that's a great reason…can I at least know that name of the vampaneze who kidnapped me?"

"…Steve Leonard. AKA Lord of the Vampaneze."

He was the Lord of the Vampaneze?!? Wait…Leonard? Isn't Arwyn's last name Leonard? No…that couldn't be. But at the same time Vancha's brother is the one who protects Steve. He's a Vampaneze.

"Is your sister a vampire?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "maybe. She means nothing to me though."

"So…yes. Is her name Arwyn?"

"Not only do you talk to much, you ask TOO many questions! Especially about things that don't concern you!"

He was getting irritated. Good! If I drove him crazy then he might abandon me somewhere and I could get back.

Darren's POV

Kirin has stayed in her room for a day and Mr. Crepsly hasn't been himself. I've tried talking to Kirin, but her door is locked. I can hear her sobbing,

Kuroi's been kidnapped and the other Princes and I need to talk with Arwyn about her connection with the Lord of the Vampaneze. I still can't believe that Steve is a vampaneze, ½ vampaneze that is, and that he tried to kill me. My right shoulder is bandaged up and so are the other wounds he gave me.


	9. Chapter 9

Arwyn's POV

The Princes have called me to a meeting about Steve. I'm leaving now with Darren. I've missed Steve so much.

"So you must be the sister Steve said he used to have," Darren points out.

"Yeah…you two were friends? Didn't you say that's how you became a vampire?"

He nodded.

"Arwyn, why didn't you tell us before?"

"It's not like I knew my brother would become a vampaneze. He's always loved vampires, even when he was young, but-"

We were at the Hall of Princes. Mika grimly met and led us in. He led me to a seat around a round table. Darren sat to my left, Vancha to my right, Arrow to the left of Darren, and Mika to the right of Vancha.

"For the sake of the clan, we need to know that you are not working for the Vampaneze," Arrow started.

"We're not saying you are," Vancha says, "but we just have to be sure."

"I understand."

Let's start from the beginning," Arrow instructs.

"When I was 14 I met Gavner Purl. Then when I was 15 I asked him if I could leave with him and become a vampire, he said yes. When he was murdered Larten Crepsly let me become his assistant to continue my training till I become full vampire."

"So you never knew your brother was a ½ vampaneze?"

"No, I haven't seen him in 18 years."

Darren spoke up:

"I agree, I met Steve right after Arwyn left. His old house was burnt down and he moved to my town when we were both 10 years old. Me and Steve were best friends. U would have known if Arwyn was there."

"STILL!" Mika yelled making me jump, "It's her brother that kidnapped Kuroi!"

Mika's eyes pierced through mine and his fist pounded on the table.

"It's not my fault," I said in defense, "I never said 'Hey Steve, be the Lord of the Vampaneze and kidnap Kuroi for me.' Kuroi was one of my best friends, Mika. You weren't the only one who lost someone."

My words seemed to shock Mika. His eyes softened and he didn't say anything else.

"What are we going to do to get her back?" Arrow asked.

"It's time Larten, Daren, and I set out on our mission again anyway, so if we find 'Steve', then we find Kuroi."

. Next Day . (Well night…)

Darren's POV

"Kirin, please let me in!" I cried.

She still hadn't come out. I waited a few seconds and as I was about to leave, I heard the door unlock. I slowly opened the door.

Kirin looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for days. Kirin was looking down and the only thing I could thing of doing was hugging her.

I quickly pulled her into and embrace which surprised her. We sat on her bed and I told her that we were leaving later that day, after Arra's and the other fallen vampires cremation. After that I helped her pack.

Kirin still didn't talk a lot. I tried to comfort her as much as I could.

"Kirin, just think, would Arra want you to cry so much because of her? She would want you to move on with your life. I know what it's like to loose the only family you have. I lost my mom, dad, and my sister when I had to become a vampire. I know how you feel."

Kuroi's POV

They've blindfolded me and are traveling somewhere. I'm trying to listen to their conversations, to try and find out any important information, but they seem to be pretty careful about that.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroi's POV

Steve actually has been nice to me. All the other vampaneze have. He might have ordered them to, but at least they aren't cruel.

We've stopped. It feels like night. Someone leads me to a seat and my blindfold is untied. There's a small fire in front of me. I look around to see several other campfires in the woods the vampaneze have decided to rest in. Steve and 2 other vampaneze are sitting around the fire with me.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"About 30 miles away from your mountain," Steve answers. He moves behind my back again and relieves my hands of the chains binding them.

"Thanks."

"Why are you untying her?" A voice asks, over to the left, near a tree.

"Mind your own business Ariel," Steve snapped.

"Ariel" stepped out of the shadows. She had blonde straight hair with black streaks in it and her eyes were blue and green, just like mine. She had light purple skin, but she was a vampaneze? She looked like a slut! Her pants were black laced, and really tight, and her shirt was black and see through with a tight red spaghetti-strapped shirt underneath, revealing her stomach.

"She's supposed to be the prisoner, not the guest. You treat her like your girl friend," she sneered. Her gaze turned to me, "What are you staring at? You got some kind of problem?"

"N-no," I stutter.

"Oh I see what it is…you're thinking that I'm just a slut that follows these guys around. Well I'll have you know I killed 4 of your pathetic vampire buddies."

What a bitch! Steve seemed to be ticked off at her, may be for calling me his girlfriend. He was kinda cute though…but wait! What am I thinking? I'm a prisoner of the Lord, THE LORD of the VAMPANEZE, and I'm thinking how CUTE he is? What is wrong with me?!

"Shut up Ariel, you don't know shit!" Steve yelled and stormed off, but as he left he said, "Mark! Watch her!"

Obviously meaning me.

I looked at the two guys in front of me trying to find Mark. HE must've know I was trying to find who he was because the one on the right raised his hand.

"That would be me."

His hair was titan blonde and he had green eyes. His skin wasn't dark purple, but wasn't light. To my surprise he handed me a hotdog, or what looked like one, that he had been roasting.

"Now you feed her?" Ariel snorted. I couldn't stand her.

"Thank you," I said gratefully to Mark and he smiled. But I had enough of Ariel, "What's YOUR problem?"

"Obviously you!"

"Mark laughed, "You know, it seems like you're jealous of something!"

Ariel threatened a punch at him. Her whole mood changed though as she sat next to me.

"You know," she whispered, "He likes you."

"ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Mark screeched.

"NO!" she yelled throwing a stone at him. She looked at me, "Steve, he likes you…a lot."


	11. Chapter 11

Arwyn's POV

"Good luck my friends," Arrow smiled.

Vancha, Mr. Crepsly, Darren, Kirin, Harkat, and I were about to leave Vampire Mountain.

Our plan was that we would travel together, but if there was a battle or a fight, me and Kirin would have to stand down since Desmond Tiny said that no other vampire could interfere. So my mission, and Kirin's, since we couldn't help the guys, was to find Kuroi if they fought.

We're standing outside of the entrance. The smell of blood, both vampire and vampaneze, still lingers in the air.

Mika walked up to me, "Find Kuroi please."

"I promise. I'll make sure the vampaneze pay."

He nodded and I think for the first time ever, he gave me a small smile.

"Kirin! Someone yelled.

I looked to see who it was.

Vanez?

Kirin's POV

"Vanez?" I ask.

"Kirin? If I could just talk to you for a minute…"

"One sec," I said putting my backpack down. I walked over to the corner with him.

"Good luck with your mission, but there's something I think you should have," He handed me a woman's staff.

"Is it-"

"It's Arra's. I thought you should have it."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I flung my arms around Vanez's neck.

"Thank you, Vanez," I smiled letting him go.

"Hey no problem."

"It means a lot to me."

"You'd better go."

I gave him one last friendly hug before I ran back and waved as I walked out of Vampire Mountain.

Kuroi's POV

It's weird…I feel that in a crazy way, I've known these people my whole life and am friends with them. The other vampaneze that was sitting with Mark, Ariel, and I was a guy named Alan.

They're so nice. Ariel told me she was sorry fro being rude earlier, that she really WAS jealous of me and Steve. Me and Steve? Since when were we together?

The 4 of us are just chatting now, about different things. Steve comes back over. He was gone for about an hour.

"We're going to stay here for a few days. Kuroi, you'll be sleeping in a tent by yourself, but there will be guards watching what you do. The sun's rising so come with me and I'll take you there."

I stood up and waved to Mark, Ariel, and Alan, and they smiled back.

He took me to where there were several tents. The one at the end I knew was for me because there were guards standing at the entrance. They stepped aside as Steve walked in first, motioning for me to follow.

Inside was a sleeping bag on the floor and a small table. Steve turned to leave, but I touched him on the arm.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I ask softly.

He turns and faces me, his face emotionless. Our faces were almost touching, making my ears start to burn. I hated to admit it, but after thinking about it for a while, I really liked him.

He slowly moved his lips on mine and before I knew it, he turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kirin's POV**

We've been travelling for about 2 days now and have reached the end of the mountain. I feel exhausted and by the looks of it so is everyone else. Mr.Crepsley stops and looks around.

"We should stop here if anywhere else." he says and I nod in agreement. We are in a small-forested area. It's been pretty easy tracking down where the vampaneze have gone. There are trails of blood leading down the mountain and we have been following that and their scent I guess you could say.

We sat our bags and equipment on the ground and collected wood for a fire. The air was brisk and a small bit of snow blanketed the ground. I pulled my blue traveling cloak closer to me and Darren put an arm around me as the wood blazed with fire. The 6 of us (Darren, Arwyn, Mr.Crepsley, Vancha, Harkat, and I) from that point on talked about different things and our mission.

Earlier I had asked Vancha if he would help train me to do better on the Bars in our extra time while we away. He was flattered that I had asked him and said he would be honored.

**Arwyn's POV**

I don't think I can bear to watch Darren, Vancha, or Mr.Crepsley kill Steve. There's a part of me that wants to in a way help him, but at the same time I still remember the look in his eyes when the vampaneze attacked: evil. What has happened to the little loving brother I used to have?

**Kuroi's POV**

I'm trying to fall asleep, but I find it impossible. That kiss, why did Steve kiss me? What does it mean? I wish I could be in Mika's loving arms right now, in his strong embrace, letting the world and everything that has happened pass us by.

Steve likes me? That's what I can't stop thinking about, what Ariel said. She didn't talk about it anymore earlier, but I wished she had.

**Larten's POV**

I know it sounds quite rude, but I cannot bear looking at Kirin. She feels the same pain as me, I know for a fact, but everything she does reminds me of Arra. The way she moves, acts, and talks: Arra. I remember when Arra and I bumped into each other years ago, and Kirin was with her. She must have been 6 or 7 years old and she said, "Are you the Larten my mommy talks about when she sleeps?"

Arra was so mad at her, but I think what Kirin said brought me and Arra closer together again.

I miss Arra so much. I miss the way she would look at me when I said something stupid, the feel of her hair running threw my fingers, and the softness of her lips.

"Mr. Crepsley? MR.CREPSLEY?" Someone was saying.

"Wha-what?" I asked confused.

"Snap out of it, Larten!" Vancha yelled.

"Oh, uh yes. What is it?" Everyone gave me a puzzled look.

"_Mr.Crepsley_," Arwyn said, "Can you pass my bag next to you?"

"Sure." I said quickly, tossing it over to her.

"Thinking about Arra again?" Vancha asked.

"What are you talking about???"

"Well, every once in a while you zone out and you have this weird look in your eyes," Vancha explained, widening his eyes. Kirin, Harkat, Arwyn, and Darren snickered at Vancha's expression. Personally, it wasn't funny.

"S-Shut-up..." I stuttered.

I took out a blanket and placed it close to the fire, united my cloak, and pulled it around myself as I lay down on the ground.

**Kuroi's POV**

Is it night again already? I probably only got 2 hours of sleep because of my insomnia. I glance around. Everything is the way it was left, except for a plate full of different foods sitting on the table. I gratefully eat the food that was given to me and poke my head outside finding the area deserted. Weren't 2 guards supposed to be watching me?

There's a rather large tent to the left a few yards away. I can hear voices inside, but they're muffled. I take my jacket off and slip underneath my sleeping bag so it looks like I'm still in my tent.

I slowly creep into the open, wind engulfing me, making me wish I still had my jacket. Quietly I make my way over to the other tent. It's Steve's voice.

"Gannen, I couldn't help it..." I heard Steve say.

"What shall we do with her though?"

"You'll see. At the same time I am finding myself a bit....."

"What?"

"Eh...in love..."

"_SIRE_!_"_

"I know, I know."

"We can't let that get in the way of our mission."

"Can-"

I didn't hear the rest. A hand cupped over my mouth and pulled me back to my tent. I struggled to break free, but stopped when I saw who it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Darren's POV**

Vancha's snoring is unbearable! I had no sleep because of it. It sounds like...I don't know…something from a horror movie or something.

"Arwyn," I whispered, shaking her slightly. She was right next to me so I decided to wake her first. Harkat was already awake.

"Hmm? 5 more minutes please!" she whined half asleep.

I sighed to frustration, leaned in close to her ears, and yelled. "THE VAMPANEZE ARE HERE!!!!!!"

I couldn't stop laughing at the expression on Arwyn's face. She shot up and she looked like she had just seen a dead people walking around. Well, I really couldn't say that because there was Harkat here. Still, her face was extremely pale, and her green eyes almost exploded.

Not only till a few seconds later did she realize what had happened. Her gaze fell upon me and her eyes narrowed. She shoved me away from her, but I just laughed.

"that's not cool..." she mumbled and went over to Kirin. "Kirin!" she sang, "It's time to get up and smack your boyfriend for being a JERK!"

Kirin sat up and glanced around sleepily. "What?"

"He scared me," Arwyn sniffed. I snickered.

Arwyn made her way over to Vancha and Mr.Crepsley, who surprised me that my yelling hadn't woken them up.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" she yelled.

"You better watch it..." Mr.Crepsley growled.

"I _know _you did not just call me lazy bum!" Vancha grumbled.

They were both pretty grumpy in the morning (well, night...). Especially Mr.Crepsley. Vancha wasn't as bad as him. If you bothered Mr.Crepsley while he was sleeping, then he would practically murder you. Now, Arwyn was the exact opposite. Once she was up she was active and loud.

Kirin sighed and stood up. I gave her a small kiss. She smiled and shook her finger at me playfully.

"Now what have I told you about scaring Arwyn?"

"Aww, man, do I have to not do it anymore?" I pleaded swinging her around. She giggled.

"You guys are so cute," Arwyn smiled, "But we have missions to accomplish so get your stuff and lets go!"

Kuroi's POV 

"You know, spying isn't the best thing to do in your case." It was Ariel. She scared the crap out of me, but I was mostly afraid that she'd tell Steve. She most of sensed my fear. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I won't tell."

Ariel grabbed my arm and pulled me to a tent a few away from mine.

"We girls got to stick together, or guys will just push us around," she winked.

Inside was a cot, a side table filled with "girly-girl" things like makeup, and a chair. Ariel sat on her cot and motioned for me to sit in the chair. I sat in it and raped my arms around myself.

"I'll make a deal with you," she started, a menacing look in her eyes, "You tell me everything they said and I won't spill."

"But you said-"

"-Aw, I'm just kidding! Seriously! I won't tell…only because I know I would have done the same thing. But what were they talking about? I HAVE to know!"

I glanced around uneasily." …me…"

"Ah! I knew it!" Ariel squealed happily. " I just _love _gossip! Go on,_ specifics!" _

"Well, Steve said to a guy Gannen that he loves me…"

"Are you serous!? You're shiting me!"

Ariel was just like a schoolgirl. She's your typical gossip-queen and I could see her a preppy cheerleader in a high school.

"You and Steve together would be so cute!" she continued. "You know I could-"

"-No, I'm married!" I almost yelled.

"…oh…I see…with who?" she asked curiously.

"Mika Ver Leth, the Vampire Prince." I told Ariel proudly.

'_NO WAY!_'

I ended up telling Ariel about my whole life. How I became a vampiress, becoming Mika's mate, my friends, and what I liked to do. It felt like she was my best friend.

"So what about you? How'd you become a vampaneze?" I asked.

"You really, really don't want to know," A voice said at the entrance of the tent. I turned to see Steve.

"Be quiet!" Ariel yelled.

"It's not my fault…" Steve said coolly.

"How long have you been there?" My voice trembled as I asked.

"Since you started telling your life story. I asked you to stay where I left you,"

"I brought her here," Ariel defended.

I stood up and walked over to Steve and looked him in the eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

"HE KISSED YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ariel shrieked.

Steve grabbed me and pulled me outside.


	14. Chapter 14

Even if you have already read this chapter, read it again at the end, because I added more .

-Kirin

**Arwyn's POV**

We're here! The town is beautiful! Vancha claims that the people here know about vampires at Vampire Mountain and have no problems about it.

The town itself it quite small but has many stores that are just calling my name! We decided to stay in a rather large hotel, though.

We rented 2 rooms that connect. Kirin and I will share one, and Darren, Harkat, Mr.Crepsley, and Vancha will share the other. I feel really bad for Mr. Crepsley, though, because he has to share a BED with VANCHA! Eww…

"Is it ok if we go explore the town while you and Vancha sleep?" Kirin asked Mr.Crepsley, noting the fact the sun was rising.

"Knock yourselves out," Vancha yawned handing Kirin, Darren, and I money.

"Want to come, Harkat?" I asked the Little Person.

"No thanks. I don't…. Think people…would understand."

The first place we went was the local mall. Darren suggested that we split up and meet at the entrance in an hour. I love 'Hot Topic' and that was the only store there I wanted to go to. I ended up spending my whole hour there buying clothes and other fun stuff like that. The people that worked there must have considered me their best customer.

I grabbed all my bags of purchases and walked to the front. Kirin and Darren were already at the front, flirting with each other as usual.

"What took so long?" Kirin gasped.

"What do you mean? You said an hour."

"Well, you were where ever for an hour and a half!"

I smiled." Oop-sie!"

When we got back to the hotel we watched movies and messed around with Harkat until the 2 vampires got up.

**Darren's POV**

When Mr.Crepsley got up he came to me. "I've gotten a mental message from Mr. Tall that the Cirque is a few miles away. It's on our way. Interested?"

My heart almost leapt from my body. Excitement built up inside as I thought of one person…Evra Von.

"Yes!" I cried.

That night we checked out of the hotel after eating and made our way back to the Cirque du Freak.

I couldn't wait to see Evra. The last time I had seen him he had 3 kids, one named Shancus after me, and a wife.

**Kuroi's POV**

'Stay here!" Steve yelled throwing me back into my tent.

"Just admit it!" I yelled back. Steve spun around.

"Admit what?!"

"That you love me! That's why you took me!"

Steve stared at me and his expression softened.

"Do you even remember me?" he asked quietly. Remember him???

"What are you talking about?" I snorted.

"…We were 7…"

_-----Flashback-----_

"Kuroi? Will we bwe fwends forever?"

"Steve of cworse!"

"I need to twell you somethwing. I-"

"-Yes?"

"I wuv you."

"…"

"Do _you_ wuv me?"

"Yes!"

-----_End Flashback_-----

"…Oh my god…" I gasped.

"NOW do you remember?"

"You, you, you moved, and I was so sad…We promised we'd be friends forever and call each other everyday, and…" Steve was my best friend when I was younger. Why did I forget about him? Imagine running into him after all these years. We used to play with each other every day and I loved him.

"That's why I took you. Not only to get out of Vampire Mountain, but have you back. The last time I saw you was when we were 12 and then you stopped talking to me and seeing me,"

"I can't believe its you though!" I cried hugging him, not only surprising him, but myself. "It's been so long…how did you know it was me?"

I had seen him since I became a vampiress. He pulled me away.

"You haven't changed much."

"You have! Steve its great to see you again, but we could never be friends again. I'm a prince's wife, and you're the Lord of the Vampaneze. We're sworn enemies."

Steve shrugged. "No one needs to know."

What was I doing?

"Steve I'd be going against my clan, everyone I know and love."

"Everyone here likes you, too. I wan to be with you."

"We knew each other for 5 years." I pointed out.

"Even so. Whatever you like it or not, though, you've put yourself in a tight position. I didn't tell you to start making friends with other vampaneze like Ariel, Mark, or Alan, did I? Don't you remember? Aren't we supposed to be your 'sworn enemies' like you said earlier?"

I didn't have anything to say to that. Why _was_ I befriending them? Why did I hug Steve? Why did apart of me, dare I say it, want to be _like them_?

The sad thing is…what Steve said…he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirin's POV 

"How close are we?" I asked running up to Mr. Crepsley. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"At least 2 miles."

"Thanks!" I smiled and ran back to Darren, Arwyn, and Harkat. Darren had been telling Arwyn and I about the Cirque, and how everything started there for him.

"So tell me more about your friend Evra, he sounds drop-dead-SEXY!" Arwyn was practically drooling.

_Sexy?_ OK then…

"Sexy?" Vancha turned around at Arwyn. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Darren, Arwyn, and I started laughing. Vancha gave us a puzzled look.

"Wow, Arwyn, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I must return the compliment by saying that you, my dear are, too." Vancha grinned.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!

Arwyn's face was unexplainable.

"Oh, why thank you, Vancha." Arwyn said coolly, "I would like to give you something…" All of us stopped. Mr.Crepsley looked scared. I was!

Arwyn closed her eyes and walked over to Vancha, moving her face close to his. Vancha smiled like the pervert he is, and closed his eyes, too. Their faces moved closer and closer until their lips were almost touching and-------

SLAP!

"VANCHA MARCH YOU PERVERTED FREAK OF NATURE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!" Arwyn screamed as she smacked him across the face.

Go, Arwyn! The rest of us erupted into a fit of laughter. Vancha was on the ground rubbing his face, a huge red hand print on his cheek.

"What did I do?" he whimpered.

Even Mr.Crepsley was laughing. Arwyn stood tall above Vancha glaring down on him. She stood straight and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Darren and I ran up to her laughing our ass's off and each gave her a 'high 5'.

"So Darren, where were we? Oh, yes. EVRA." Arwyn specified the name Evra and turned around at Vancha quickly.

It took Darren a few seconds before he stopped laughing and continued.

"Well, he has green and yellow mixed hair and scales." Darren told her.

_Scales?_

"Oooo…KEWL! What else?" Arwyn was acting like a little girl with a crush.

"um…he's married…" Darren said uneasily.

Arwyn looked down. "Oh…that's ok!" Her face brightened.

An hour passed and we found ourselves on a hill looking down on a large field with tents and trailers. I was guessing this was the Cirque Du Freak.

"We're here!" Darren cried happily.

Steve's POV 

"Gannen! Let's go!" I yelled. Kuroi came up to me curiously.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said emotionlessly. "You can walk around or do what ever you want."

She smiled and walked off.

Gannen came out of his tent and I jumped on his back. "East." I commanded him and he starting flitting in that direction. Since I wasn't a full vampaneze yet, I couldn't flit.

Everything was going the way I had planned it. When we left Vampire Mountain, not everyone left. I kept a few spies there so when the 'Hunters' left again to come searching for Kuroi and I, I would know where they went. My spies would send back telepathic messages to Gannen updating him. That's where Gannen and I are going now, to meet up with them and finish them off so they don't stand in my way. Kuroi doesn't know this. She is so naïve. Gannen and I knew she was eavesdropping in on us and we came up with that bogus conversation about me loving her. I think vampaneze have better senses than vampires. She is pretty, but I don't love her. I love _using_ her and making believe the vampaneze are doing the right thing.

The vampires are at the Cirque Du Freak, where this all started with Darren, and where it will end.

Darren's POV 

"Evra!"

"Darren!"

I embraced my old friend. "I've missed you!" I cried.

"It's so good to see you!" Evra cried back.

Evra was my best friend in the whole world. I had missed his company while I was at Vampire Mountain and on my quest. A small boy whose height was up to my chest scurried over.

"Shancus? Is that you?" I gasped. Shancus was Evra's son who he had named after me.

"Yep!" He smiled.

He was so big from the last time I had seen him.

"You're so big!" I exclaimed.

"I know." He agreed.

Evra laughed. "So what brings you back to the Cirque Du Freak?"

"We just thought we'd pay you a visit." Vancha said. We explained to Evra what had been happening over the past few years and he told us what had happened to him.

"So Darren, are you going to introduce me to your lady friends?" Evra asked.

Oh yea!

"Evra this is Arwyn and Kirin."

Arwyn and Kirin shook Evra's hand.

"Are those real scales?" Kirin asked Evra.

"Sure are, last time I checked at least…" He chuckled.

Steve's POV 

We're here. I hopped down off Gannen's back and quietly crept up behind a tent. Voices, but none of the vampires'.

I went up to another one and found them.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Someone squealed. My sister.

"I know. Wanna' play tag?" A boy asked.

"Sure!" Arwyn exclaimed and started running after the boy. She's always been so immature.

"Looks like Arwyn's enjoying herself." Another person said. It was the vampiress who cut my face in the battle! I still have a scar…she'll pay for that!

"Is Mr. Tall around?" A man said. It was Larten Crepsley, the evil bastard who said I had bad blood.

"Yes, I'll take you to him." A man said. Did he have scales?

The group started moving.

"Gannen," I whispered. "We attack now!" I took out a knife, I had plenty, and with a quick flick of my wrist, sent it flying at Darren's head. It sailed right above it, just missing. Darren spun around. If Gannen and I needed back up, we could call for my spies to help. I walked from the shadows.


	16. Chapter 16

Arwyn's POV 

"I gonna' get you!" I yelled running after Shancus. I could have caught him easily, but I wanted to make it fun for him, so I let him get away.

"No you won't!" He yelled back.

He was so adorable! He was probably between 8 and 10. He had scales for skin and greenish hair, just like his father, who I must say is drop dead sexy…just like I predicted. Hehehe…

"You're a vampire, aren't you? You're supposed to be fast!" Shancus laughed.

"I guess you're just too fast for me!" I pretended to look tired. "You win!" I panted.

"Yes!!!" he stopped running and started jumping up and down. "I'm faster than a vampire! I'm faster than a vampire!" he sang mockingly.

"Why you-" I yelled and started after him again.

Steve's POV 

"It's you." Vancha March growled. I smirked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"What do you want?" Darren yelled.

I laughed. "Isn't it obvious? You want to kill me so your kind can even exist. We want to kill _you_ so _I_ can prevail and not have you in my way. It's been years since grade school, Darren, and you still aren't very bright."

Arwyn's POV 

I've been chasing Shancus around the camp for a while; his energy never runs out, does it?!?

Finally I leapt at him, snatching his ankles and bringing us both to the ground. We were almost back to everyone else.

"Hey!" he cried out.

"Got you!"

"No fair…"Shancus grumbled, but started giggling when I tickled him.

"Where's your mom, by the way?" I asked sitting up.

"She took my brother and sister to see my grandparents but I wanted to stay with daddy." He said proudly.

"Aww…!"

"Hey! What-"

I cut him off by cupping my habd over his mouth.

"Shh…" I quieted him.

We crawled up behind a trailer. I heard angry voices. And my brother.


	17. Chapter 17

Arwyn's POV 

"Shancus, stay low." I whispered.

"Why? What's wrong? Is my daddy OK? Is-"

"Quiet! They'll hear us!" I hissed.

"OK! But who is that?" He asked.

"…Evil…" I sighed. Shancus looked at me, worry covering his face.

Steve's POV 

"Why here though?" Darren yelled. "There are innocent people here!"

"…..and….?" I asked sarcastically.

Arwyn's POV 

"We need to get you out of here," I told Shancus.

"Arwyn, I'm scared." Shancus' lower lip quivered.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Right now I need you to hold my hand and then I'll get you somewhere safe."

He held up a shaking scaled hand. I took it and led him behind the trailer, around a tent, until we were directly behind Steve and Gannen Harst. It was open space. I wanted to get Shancus away from the camp.

I stalled for a minute, glancing around looking for a way to get past my brother. I squeezed Shancus' hand tightly.

"I want you to walk as _quiet_ as you can over to the woods." I whispered pointing ahead of us at the trees. "I'll be with you, don't worry. But just do that and we'll be fine."

He nodded. It was now or never. We had to walk about 10 yards without being seen. Our chances of making it were low, but we had to try because this was our only chance.

Slowly I led Shancus across the grass, my heart beating rapidly, my body full of tension.

Darren's POV 

I see what Steve is trying to do. He knows if we want to save our clan we need to kill him, and that Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and I are destined to only have 4 chances. So if he makes himself visible, and gets away, he uses up our chances. So far, not including now, we only have one chance left (when the 3 of us ran into the vampaneze with Evanna and Vancha let him get away, and when Steve came to Vampire Mountain).

"At least lets take this somewhere else. The people here have done nothing." I pleaded. Steve laughed. Wait a second…is that Arwyn? And Shancus?

"Is that Shan-" Evra started and I quickly stepped on his foot. Evra yelped, but my effort to keep him from yelling that Arwyn was helping Shancus was useless. Gannen and Steve spun around.

Arwyn's POV 

Oh my God! They saw us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"RUN!" I yelled at Shancus releasing his hand. As he ran into the forest a knife made its way straight at him. I leapt in the air, blocking its path.

Darren's POV 

"ARWYN!!!" Kirin screamed. Shancus stopped running and turned around.

"Arwyn!" he cried.

Arwyn intercepted the knife Gannen Harst had thrown at Shancus in her side. Blood ran freely as she lay helpless in the damp grass. I wanted to help her, but Steve and Gannen were in our way.

Shancus' POV 

No! Arwyn! I kneel down next to her, tears in my eyes and hers.

"Run! Get out of here!" She barked.

"No! I can't! You're hurt!" I told her.

Darren's POV 

What should I do?!?

"Stupid." Steve snickered at his sister, walking towards her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Vancha yelled.

Steve ignored him. Kirin drew a blade and started running towards Arwyn despite Gannen and Steve.

Gannen moved in her way quickly and brought down a sword that he pulled out. Their weapons smashed together. Each made a huge effort to push the others sword back.

Gannen moved his sword under Kirin's and knocked her sword away. She had no other weapon. It all happened so fast. Gannen brought his blade into Kirin's arm. Kirin shrieked and fell to her knees, cradling her arm.

"KIRIN!" Mr. Crepsley and Vancha hollered. I started running to her aid.

"Any closer and I'll kill her." Gannen warned, moving his sword near her neck. Kirin stared hatefully at him.

"You scum." Vancha sneered.

Arwyn's POV 

The entire knife is embedded in my side. Pain, but Shancus needs to get out of here or he'll face the same fate.

"Shancus, please." Talking is hard. All that matters though is he getting out of here. "Go or you'll get hurt just like me! Don't worry about me, worry about yourself! GO!" I gasped for air.

It was too late though. Steve hovered over Shancus and I.

"Risking your life for a snake." Steve smirked. "Wow, Arwyn, thought you were smarter than that."

"Go." I whispered to Shancus before…black.


	18. Chapter 18

Just in case you were wondering Steve heard Arwyn say that Shancus' name was Shancus, so that's how he knew Shancus' name. ((ooo…tongue twister…LOL)) –Kirin

Steve's POV 

Is she dead? No…she couldn't die that easily…

The boy 'Shancus' is still next to her crying, as is Arwyn is dead. He could be useful. Next week I will be fully blooded and finally the vampire clan will fall. I will take this boy, if that's what he really is, and show myself to the Hunters once again next week before I'm blooded, using up their supposed last chance to kill me. It's all mental; I love messing with people's minds. They won't be able to kill me because Shancus here will be my little hostage.

Shancus looked up at me with hateful eyes.

"Why?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Leave him alone! Please!" Someone called. I'm guessing it was the snake boy's father.

Gannen moved slowly next to me, keeping his eyes on the Vampiress.

"Knock the boy out. He's coming with us." I told him.

Shancus started sobbing. The snake man started running over to his son. Haven't any of them learned anything so far? Gannen snatched Shancus up.

"I won't hesitate to kill him." Gannen hissed pressing a blade to the boy's neck. Shancus whimpered in fear.

"NO!" his father screamed. He fell to his knees. "…Please…" he whispered, head down, tears pouring from his eyes. The scales on his face shimmered in the moonlight.

Gannen breathed into a cupped fist and held it over Shancus' face. Slowly his body went limp and Gannen threw him over his shoulder.

I smirked and jumped on Gannen's back, making sure Shancus didn't fall.

"This isn't over, Steve!" Darren hollered.

Darren's POV 

"Arwyn!" Mr. Crepsley yelled running to my fallen friend. I started towards Kirin, but stopped.

"Don't worry about me! Arwyn needs your help!" Kirin said. Her arm was bad, but I nodded in agreement and did what she said.

"Is she…OK?" Harkat asked coming up to Mr. Crepsley who had picked Arwyn up.

"We need to get her to a hospital fast." Mr. Crepsley said gravely.

"What? A hospital? Larten are you crazy?" Vancha gasped.

Mr.Crepsley sighed. "She doesn't have long. We need to hurry before it's too late. The knife may have punctured a organ. This is our last and only resort now. There is a hospital about 20 miles from here. I have connections."

"You know your way around here." Vancha smiled.

"I'll flit her there. The rest of you stay." Mr. Crepsley instructed, and he flitted to the hospital.

Kirin staggered up behind us.

"It's not that bad. " she smiled grimly and took her hand off her wound. She was obviously trying to look on the bright side of it because it was bad. The blade that cut her had been thick.

Blood pored down her arm and onto her hand.

"Keep putting pressure on it." Vancha told Kirin. "Let's go find…who is it? It's been a while since we've been here…"

"Mr. Tall," A voice answered next to me. It was Mr. Tall himself.

"Did you know this was happening?" Vancha asked, obviously irritated.

"Yes, Mr. March, it is a pleasure to see you again, too." He said, ignoring Vancha's question. "Mr. Shan," He nodded. "Harkat, and I am guessing you are Ms. Sails."

"How did you know my name?" Kirin asked puzzled.

"I know a lot of things." Mr. Tall grinned showing his yellow teeth.

"Did you know this was going on?" Vancha repeated.

"Yes." Mr. Tall said coolly. "Myself and the other performers have determined to not get involved in the War of Scars. Anyway, it was 7 against 2. Did you really need help?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice the boy Shancus is gone, Arwyn is in critical condition, and Kirin is hurt." Vancha huffed.

Mr. Tall looked at Kirin and saw the blood covering her.

"Do you have anything to clean it up?" I asked politely.

"Come with me." Mr. Tall led us into a trailer. Inside Kirin sat in a chair and Vancha rubbed spit into her arm to help stop the bleeding while Mr. Tall got supplies.

I sat next to Evra.

"Listen, I just wanted to say sorry. It's my fault all this happened. I was the one who decided to come here, but our visit only brought danger." I said quietly. I felt responsible and awful that things turned out the way they did.

"It's not your fault…" Evra was crying.

"We'll get him back." I promised.

"I feel so bad, though, because Arwyn. She risked her life for Shancus."

"She'll be fine and so will Shancus. You'll see." At least I hoped they'd be all right…

Mr. Tall started sewing Kirin's arm shut. By the looks of it, it was very painful. I moved to another seat next to her and held her hand ((the other one)). She was squeezing her eyes shut as small tears ran from them.

Vancha stood near by shaking his head grimly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything. I'm ashamed of myself because my brother did this."

"Don't blame yourself." Kirin said through clenched teeth.

"Still…" he mumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

For later in the chapter This doesn't necessarily take place in Scotland just b/c Rachael's accent is Scottish. ((Just wanted to let you know )) –Kirin . 

Kuroi's POV 

Steve's back! But who's that little boy? Is he dead? Did Steve _kill_ that child!

While I was waiting for Steve to come back I hung out with Ariel, Mark, and Alan some more. They're so nice…!

I slowly went up to Steve. "Steve? Who's that?" I asked as he laid the boy on the ground.

Steve shrugged. "Some kid we found while out. He was crazed. We decided to help him out."

"Crazed?"

"He was running around, mumbling to himself, scared."

"Poor kid…" I felt so bad for him…

"Want to take care of him for me?" Steve asked. I felt my face light up.

"Sure!" I smiled. I loved little kids! As I picked him up-"ARE THESE SCALES?" I screeched. Some of the 'scales' on his body rubbed onto my hands and arms.

Steve snickered at my expression. "Pretty freaky, huh?"

I nodded slowly, staring at the boy's body. Steve laughed again, and I took the mysterious child to my tent. Inside I placed him on my sleeping bag and rested his head on my pillow. Where did he come from? Why did he have scales?

For ten minutes I read a book Ariel had given me about romance ((really weird!)) until the boy's eyes fluttered open. I dropped the book and rushed over to his side.

"Where, where am I!" He gasped.

"It's OK, everything's alright. You're safe now." I said soothingly. "What's your name?"

"Sha-Shancus…" He stuttered.

"Shancus…that's an interesting name…"

"…I was named after my daddy's friend, Darren Shan…" He said.

"Darren Shan!" I exclaimed. No…it was just a coincidence…

"Yes…" Shancus' eyes filled with tears, and he seemed to remember something. "They, they killed Ar-Arwyn!" Shancus yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief.

"Darren! He was there, too! And Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, Kirin, and Arwyn! But they_ killed_ her…!"

Tears now stained Shancus' features, making the scales on his face shimmer. Steve was right: he was crazy. The only possible reason Shancus knew all the names of my friends is probably because he heard Steve talk about them.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out. Why don't you rest a little, then we can talk some more. By the way, my name's Kuroi. You're safe here."

"But-"

"Shh…" I quieted him, motioning for him to lay down. He looked undecided and reluctantly laid him head down. Slowly his eyes shut.

He was so different, and in a way cute.

Larten's POV 

"Larten Crepsley? Is that you?" A woman asked in a strong Scottish accent. She had blond hair pulled into a high bun and a pair of glasses resting on her nose. By the looks of it she was in her late 30's. The woman's name was Rachael Faith.

I smiled weakly. "It's good to see you, Rachael. I desperately need your assist-"

"You haven't changed a bit! I've missed seeing you!" Rachael flung her arms around me, paying no attention to Arwyn. "It's been so long! What…17 years? Wow, time goes by so fast…!"

I coughed; she was still hugging me…! She blushed and let go, and I also felt my face burn a little.

"I've missed you, too, but I need your immediate help." I said holding Arwyn into the light. Rachael gasped.

"What happened? She's just a child! Is she a-"

"-Yes, but she needs your help. She doesn't have much time…" I told her quickly.

Rachael looked worried. "I'll do what I can."

She took me to a room down the hall of the hospital we were at. Rachael worked here at night as a nurse. I had known her for years now and she always was there for me.

Rachael closed the door behind us and I laid Arwyn on the bed in the center of the room.

"How the hell did this happen!" Rachael exclaimed looking over Arwyn's injury.

"The War of Scars…I'll tell you later." I responded.

Rachael nodded and flipped Arwyn over on her stomach. Blood continued to run from Arwyn' side. I went over to a sink in the corner of the room to wash her blood off my hands.

"Hold her hand." Rachael instructed. I rushed back over and did as I was told.

Rachael grimaced and took hold of the knife that stuck out of Arwyn. _YANK._ Arwyn screamed into the bed. Quickly Rachael grabbed a towel, dropping the knife, and pushed it into where the weapon used to be.

Are the chapters too long? I think they are, but that might be just me. Please let me know if they are and I'll shorten them .

I got them name Rachael ((yea, it's a common name, but so what…lol)) from my sister ((Rachael)). Her middle name is Faith.

I was typing this and I yelled, "Rachael!"

"What?"

"Come here."

:Rachael runs over to computer from playing Playstation with my brother:

"What?"

:I hold my arms out and give her a huge hug:

…_Minute later… _

"Um, you can let me go now…"

I just thought that was kinda funny…she's 4 years old Well, anyway, hoped you liked this chapter! –Kirin


	20. Chapter 20

Darren's POV 

'And there you go Ms. Sails,' Mr. Tall said in his usual deep voice. He had just finished sewing up Kirin's wound.

'Thanks," She nodded. Turning to me she frowned. 'I hope Arwyn's OK, and Shancus. I hate Steve. How could he watch his own sister die and just laugh?'

I shook my. "I don't know. He's not the same anymore. But we need to stop him before it's too late. Time is running out fast."

"The hands of fate…keep time on a…heart shaped…watch." Harkat mumbled. All heads turned towards him.

"Where did you hear that?" Vancha asked nervously.

"It's something…Mr. Tiny used to say…"

We all look at each other uneasily; knowing that Desmond Tiny had a heart shaped watch he often played with and that he was very powerful. Was he apart of this? If you put the beginning of his first name, Des, and put it with his last name, Tiny, you got _Destiny_. Was Mr. Tiny controlling our fate? Our destiny?

"Since Larten and Arwyn are gone, I'm guessing the rest of you will be staying here for possibly a few days. We have a few extra tents you can stay in." Mr. Tall said walking towards the door. Vancha, Kirin, Evra, Harkat, and I followed.

There was a tent next to Evra's Mr. tall stopped at.

"Vancha and Harkat this is your tent. We don't have many, so you will need to share. Darren and Kirin, I hope you don't mind, you will stay in this one." Mr. Tall pointed to a tent next to Harkat and Vancha's.

Vancha nudged me in the stomach and winked. That pervert! I shoved him away. Vancha snickered and walked with Harkat in their tent. I looked to the sky and saw the sun rising. Mr. Tall had already left. Evra stood next to me looking at the ground.

"What am I going to do when the rest of the family comes back?" He croaked.

I never even thought about that. "Don't worry, we'll get Shancus back. Go get some rest." I smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and walked into his tent. "I'll try."

I went inside mine and expected to find Kirin, but she wasn't there. She must have taken a walk.

I found her right near the woods on the hill we came over when we got here. When I finally reached her I noticed she had her sketch book out and her backpack next to her. She injured her left arm, so she was still able to draw with her right.

I sat beside her. "Hey…Are you OK?" I asked. I looked at the paper and saw a picture of a man, a woman, and a little girl.

"OK, I guess…" Silent tears ran down Kirin's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked comfortingly.

"I was thinking about my parents and how different my life would be if they weren't killed."

I didn't know what to say, but she continued.

"The Vampaneze have taken everything. Arra, my parents…we don't know if Kuroi is alive or Shancus. Steve could have killed them both. I miss them all so much. And Arwyn…"

I pulled her close as the sun rose higher, painting us colors of red and orange, and let her cry into my chest. Tears eventually started to fall from my eyes, too.

Larten's POV 

"By the looks of it, no organs were punctured, and the x-rays revealed no bone damage. Her body can heal from here on out. She was were lucky. Since she's a vampire, she'll be fine. It's a good thing you got here in time, though." Rachael smiled.

I sighed in relief.

"Could you get some blood?" I asked.

Rachael nodded and went to get some. To gain back her strength, Arwyn would need plenty of blood. Rachael had stitched her side and Arwyn was slowly regaining her consciousness.

The sun was up and more people would soon be coming to the hospital. Rachael said that she would make sure no one came in the room till night when I had planned to leave.

Rachael walked back in with a plastic bag full of blood and handed it to me.

"Mr.Crepsley?" A raspy voice asked. "What happened?" I rushed over to Arwyn's bedside.

"You're OK. Here's some blood." I said handing Arwyn the bag. Arwyn looked at Rachael.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rachael. I'm a nurse here."

"Nurse?" Arwyn obviously couldn't remember anything obviously. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You got a serious wound to your stomach." Rachael pointed out. Arwyn gave a puzzled look. She lifted up her shirt and gasped.

"Shancus! What happened to him! Where is everyone else! Is Shancus OK!" Arwyn asked hurriedly. I was afraid to answer her questions.

I didn't want to disappoint her, but she needed to know the truth. I explained what had happened to both Rachael and Arwyn that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Darren's POV**

"Come on, Kirin. Let's get some rest." I smiled holding her close. We were still sitting on the hill.

She sighed and picked up her drawing book. For a moment Kirin stared at her drawing. It was really good, but it showed how sad and depressed she was. She put it in her backpack and we walked back to the tent.

Kirin's POV 

This is all too much to take in on one day. Darren's right, we should get some sleep.

I love him so much. I never want to be without him. He makes every feeling of pain go away.

I wish Kuroi and Arwyn were here. If the Vampaneze take them away, too…

We're back at our tent. I yawned. Darren took my hand and led me inside. There were two sleeping bags on the ground next to each other. I slipped into one and Darren the other.

"Good night…well morning…" I laughed dryly.

Darren smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. He felt so warm and comforting.

"Love you." He yawned as I snuggled up next to him.

"…love…you…" My eyes slowly shut.

Kuroi's POV 

"EWW! What is that thing!" Alan gasped. Him, Mark, and Ariel stood in the entrance of my tent.

"Shh! He's sleeping!" I hissed and walked over to the group.

"That thing is so disgusting!" Ariel shrieked.

I shot her a look telling her to shut her mouth and went outside. Ariel, Mark, and Alan followed.

"What do you mean 'disgusting'?" I asked angrily.

"Well, Kuroi, it's not everyday you see a boy with scales…" Ariel laughed.

"Leave him alone. Shouldn't you guys be sleeping anyway?" I asked noting the sun.

Mark shrugged. "Can't we visit you?"

I smiled. "Come inside, though, so you don't dry up."

When we went back in my tent Shancus was still asleep.

"So that's the kid Steve kidnapped?" Mark asked.

"What!" I exclaimed. KIDNAPPED!

"Uh, I mean…" Mark stuttered.

"Mark you idiot! You were listening to those stupid soap opera's on the radio again, weren't you?" Alan yelled smacking Mark upside the head. "Ignore him." He sighed looking at me. "He wanted to be an actor when he was human and quotes those stupid-ass soaps all the time."

Oh. Good! For a second I really thought Steve actually kidnapped Shancus.

Shancus started to stir and opened his eyes.

"You guys woke him up!" I sighed.

"Who-who are they?" Shancus asked.

Stepping aside I introduced Ariel, Mark, and Alan.

"Hi'ya kid." Alan held up his hand, forming a peace sign with his fingers.

"Hey." Ariel nodded.

Mark waved.

The 3 Vampaneze were fascinated by Shancus, piling questions up in front of him. Shancus was obviously enjoying the attention.

All of us had fun together. We played cards, ate, I got to have some blood, and joked around.

Shancus was so cute. Ariel turned out to really like him. Before we all knew it, it was night again.

"Stop it, Mark!" Shancus laughed as Mark tickled him. Small tears ran down Shancus' face from laughing so hard. I was really enjoying myself.

Larten's POV "Arwyn, are you ready?" 

"…yea, I'm coming."

Arwyn earlier didn't take in what had happened back at the Cirque to well. She cried for awhile, but Rachael and I comforted her and calmed her down. It was night again and we were preparing to leave.

"Thank you for helping me." Arwyn said to Rachael.

"No problem. You guys are welcome here anytime you need it." Rachael smiled.

"You know, we could use nurses like you back at Vampire Mountain." I grinned.

"I'm sorry, but the life of a vampire isn't for me." Rachael said.

I shrugged thinking that she probably really wanted to deep down inside.

"I don't know how you do it." She sighed. "Your wound is almost completely healed. Rachael motioned at Arwyn's side.

Arwyn smiled.

"Well, we should depart…the others are probably worried." I pointed out.

I gave Rachael a friendly hug before Arwyn jumped on my back (that was the only way for me to get her back to everyone else and still flit). I walked over to the window, opened it, and jumped down.

Kuroi's POV 

Alan, Ariel, and Mark have left and Shancus is sleeping again. I'm really curious where Steve goes when he leaves the camp. I'll go ask him or maybe follow him. I think he's hiding something…

Darren's POV 

It's night again. Where's Kirin? I look around the tent finding no trace of her. I slowly get up and walk out into the open.

Vancha, Harkat, Kirin, and several other members of the Cirque that I'd never met were sitting around a roaring fire.

"Hey, guys." I smiled and sat next to Harkat.

"You're finally awake." Vancha laughed.

I stared at him. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Already!" I gasped.

Harkat grinned. "You…must have been…really tired."

Kirin handed me a sausage.

"Thanks. Where's Evra?"

"He went to pack his bags. We're going to leave as soon as Larten and Arwyn get back. I got a mental message from Larten that he's on his way and Arwyn is perfectly fine." Vancha grinned at the mention of Arwyn.

"Thank the Gods!" I sighed in relief, happy Arwyn was all right.

"I, personally, cannot wait to see her." Vancha smiled like a pervert. We all knew what he was thinking…

"You never stop, do you?" Kirin sighed.

"What!" Vancha asked innocently. The rest of us shook our heads.

"Hey guys!" I turned around to see-

"Arwyn!" Vancha ran over and grabbed Arwyn. Arwyn smiled uneasily in his embrace.

"…um…I missed you, too?" She laughed. Vancha let her go.

"Hey, Kirin!"

Kirin embraced Arwyn.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Kirin exclaimed. After Kirin, I gave Arwyn a hug also.

"Look at this." Arwyn lifted up her shirt slightly on the side revealing a long scar and stitches.

"Woah…" Vancha stared. "Why don't you show us better by taking your whole shirt off?

All eyes slowly turned at Vancha and his 'ruining the moment' comment. And, of course, Arwyn smacked him across his face, leaving a huge red handprint on his cheek.

"OWW!" He screamed in agony.

Kirin, Harkat, the other members of the Cirque, and I laughed hysterically at the sight of Vancha getting hit never getting old.

"You never learn do you?" Arwyn asked, nose in the air.

"Where's Mr. Crepsley?" I asked everyone.

"He let me run ahead." Arwyn answered. "He'll be here in a sec."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find a smiling Evra.

"Hey."

"Hey, look whose back." I motioned at Arwyn.

**Kuroi's POV**

Another day goes by…how long have I been here? I've lost count of the days that seem to go by so fast. Alan has left on a trip somewhere.

I'm on my way to go talk to Steve. A guard stands at the entrance.

"Can I see Steve?" I ask quietly.

The guard looked me over. He thought for a moment and nodded. I opened the flap to see Steve sitting at a desk. Piles of paper sat on top of it.

"Kuroi? Hey!" He smiled. "What do you need?"

"I just thought I'd come and say hi." I looked down. "And I wanted to ask if I could came with you next time you leave…"

I waited for an answer I was sure to be no, but I still wanted to ask. I really wanted to leave camp.

**Steve's POV**

Come with me? Hell no! It will ruin everything! She doesn't know that I might have killed my sister, or anything else. What if I do take her though? I can give Darren, Larten Crepsley, and Vancha March another chance, their last, and use Kuroi to get away. She'll find out sooner or later, anyway. Maybe she'll help me! She's so naïve and gullible…she's believed every lie I've fed to her. I would love to see her betray her own clan, which I guess she has in an away done already.

**Kuroi's POV**

Oh I hope he's not mad at me for asking…he hasn't said anything yet.

"…OK. Fine." He said finally.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, sure." He shrugged.

I ran over and hugged him. "Thanks!"

"Um…er…sure…I was actually going to leave tomorrow, OK?"

"Yep!" I smiled and left the tent happily.

**Steve's POV**

This is way too easy. I have an even better idea: bring her and the snake boy. This all ends tomorrow. All of the vampires will be dead, and I'll have my revenge…


	22. Chapter 22

Darren's POV 

"Bye!" We all waved good-bye to the members of the Cirque as we made our way out of the camp.

"We're back on the road!" Arwyn smiled happily.

"Why are you so happy? You almost got killed!" Mr. Crepsley asked in disbelief.

"Yea, well, you need to look on the bright side. That's why you're always so grumpy!" Arwyn replied.

Mr. Crepsley grunted.

After an hour of traveling, we noticed that there had been unusual snaps from behind.

"I think…we're being…followed." Harkat said quietly.

A tree ahead of us started rustling. We all drew our weapons. Evra shook with fear.

Vancha looked at Mr. Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley nodded and Vancha flung 3 shurikens at the tree.

A loud cry erupted from the tree and a man fell to the ground.

His skin was purple. Titan blonde hair fell in his face.

"Vampaneze…" Arwyn sneered.

All of us surrounded the fallen Vampaneze. It was 7 against 1…or so we thought…

"What is your business following us!" Vancha growled, kicking the man as he got up. "What is your name!"

He didn't answer. I saw 2 shurikens in his stomach as he fell from being kicked.

I drew a sword and pressed the tip into the man's back.

Angrily, I yelled, "Answer him!"

He whimpered as I pushed the sword in more.

"A-Alan…" He stuttered.

"Why are you here!" Vancha barked.

"…only my job…"

"He's probably a spy." Mr. Crepsley hissed. "They've probably been following us the whole time."

The truth hit the rest of us hard.

"Is that what you were doing?" Kirin asked the Vampaneze.

Alan looked up and smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"…kill him." Vancha nodded to me. I hated to do it, but he was our enemy and he wouldn't talk. Alan had no fear in his eyes and he seemed to welcome his death. I shoved my sword deep in his back.

He screamed as his blood splattered from his back and his mouth. He gasped for air and slowly died.

I turned away, ashamed of the brutality of this was, wishing it was over.

Evra stared at me. He had never seen this side of me that I wish I could always keep locked away.

Steve's POV 

"Sire!"

Gannen Harst burst into my tent.

"What is it now, Gannen?" I sighed, not looking up from my papers.

"It's Alan…"

"Yes?"

"He's dead!" I felt my heart stop. Alan Cris was a spy that went out to follow the trail of the vampires trying to hunt me down.

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

"I can't find him mentally. His body gives off no signal…" Gannen formed fist. "But don't worry, sire, your other spies will avenge his death."

I slammed my hand down on the table in front of me. "They kill Alan, we kill someone close to them!" I yelled furiously.

"What do you suggest, sire?" Gannen grinned.

"…the snake boy…"


End file.
